Dos rosas y un anillo
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Hikari estuvo con alguien, pero no era con el!, ahora ella tendrá que afrontar los errores mientras Tk tendrá que aprender a vivir un mañana…


Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la Toei y eso!

Bien, mi inspiración volvió y se me ocurrió este fic al leer una canción a lo que convierte esto en un song fic n____n hace tanto tiempo que no escribía un song fic *-* chalalala

Quiero aprovechar para agradecerles a Ariadna, Atenea, Raquel, Cris, Lara y Cristi-chan por haberme ayudado con el problema que tenía, aun no logro resolverlo del todo pero por lo menos ahora es diferente n____n

Bueno espero y les guste el fic y no me maten por crear nuevos fics sin siquiera continuar los otros U_U pero es que... ya me conocen ^^U

Los dejo con el song fic, disfruten la función!

Dos rosas y un anillo

La noche era fría, el viento soplaba helado, las nubes se movían rápidamente y chocaban entre ellas haciendo explosiones en truenos.

Por la ciudad un auto corría a gran velocidad, en el una música salía a relucir, la música de el dolor. La chica que conducía lloraba amargamente, sus lágrimas caían una tras otra.

Si, había sido una gran noche esa pero... ahora que había regresado a sus cabales se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho y por eso lloraba.

Oprimió mas el acelerador, quería opacar el dolor matándolo con la velocidad, un poco mas, el kilometraje marcaba 20 kilómetros mas, 20 kilómetros sin dejar de conducir, apretó mas y... la velocidad marcaba 150 km/hr 

Como había podido ella hacer eso?, lo amaba, amaba a su novio pero, no era el con quien había pasado la noche, ese no era su novio!, entonces por que lo hizo??!!

Un poco mas..., el carro aceleraba, necesitaba extasiar su vida con la velocidad, quemar con el viento su infidelidad, borrar con el llanto sus actos...

Sus ojos ahora vidriosos no le dejaban ver con claridad, las lágrimas fluían sin parar y la chica volvió a limpiarse el rostro. Que le diría cuando llegara?

Agito su cabeza como si tratara que sus recuerdos se salieran de su cabeza y así no decir nada.

Acelero mas... abrió la ventana y saco ligeramente la cabeza, el viento chocaba en su rostro fuertemente arrebatando con furia las lágrimas.

Parpadeo un par de veces, el aire lastimaba sus ojos, volvió a acomodarse en el asiento y respiro. Se enteraría aun así, tendría que decirle, pero como??

Cerró sus ojos para pensar un momento, estaba cansada. Abrió los ojos un momento mas, había luz, mucha luz que iba en aumento pero ella estaba cansada, cansada de pensar, cerro otra vez los ojos, solo un momento, ella deseaba descansar...

**Esperanza donde vas**

**ocultando**** tu mirada**

**de**** tristeza abandonada**

**en**** la soledad **

El chico estaba cansado, sus ojos agotados de tanto llorar. Acaso era cierto aquello que su "amigo" le había confesado??

Sentía su corazón destrozado, sus esperanzas rotas hechas mil fragmentos.

Tomo otro sorbo de su bebida mientras recordaba con ira la confesión, un trago más...

Sus ojos ahora rojos divagaban entre el creer y el no creer. Pero que caso tenía ahora?

Desvió su mirada de la foto que estaba frente a él. Su alma le dolía, no quería pensar más en ella, pero como no pensar en la mujer que se ama?

Ama?, después de todo la amaba?, un trago mas y cerro los ojos mientras apretaba con fuerza el baso.

Una lagrima, dos, tres lagrimas había fluido de sus ojos aun cerrados, no se movió, siquiera opto por borrarlas... siguió pensando en la confesión, no debía, sin embargo no podía dejar de darle una y otra vez vuelta al problema.

Por fin se paro y borrando con su manga las huyas por donde pasaron las lagrimas tomo su chaqueta y salio de el lugar.

**Esperanza creeme**

**yo**** no quise hacerte mal**

**te**** suplico me sorprendas**

**si**** te defraude**

La chica caminaba por el parque, quizás esperaba a que algo pasara? ni ella misma lo sabía.

'Por qué no espero a que ella misma se lo dijera?' reprochaba con amargura en sus pensamientos hacía el que aquella noche fuera su amante.

Sentada en la banca veía fijamente el edificio de el que fue hasta hace poco su novio. El rubio no le dirigía la mirada, ni siquiera le respondía cualquier cosa que le preguntara.

Su mira se ilumino cuando le vio salir.

"Tk!", grito con esperanza y corrió tras el.

EL rubio hizo caso omiso y siguió el camino que había tomado, caminaba muy serio y pensativo, tratando de hallarle solución a su dolor para calmar ese vació tan profundo que le preocupaba.

"Por favor escúchame", le pidió la chica mientras le seguía sin dejarse vencer.

Pareciese que el rubio no la escuchaba, seguía tan ensimismado con el problema que le acontecía y no dejaba de susurrar cosas inteligibles...

"Tk, yo te amo!!", grito la chica desesperadamente mientras que se paraba por completo.

El rubio detuvo su paso mientras que sentía una brisa helada pasar por su rostro mientras que el viento le susurraba al oído.

Hikari dio un paso para acercarse al rubio pero este reanudo su marcha sin volverse a detener, dejando a la chica sola mientras le rodeaba aquel aire helado calándole en la piel.

**Esperanza te aseguro**

**que**** sin ti hoy nada tengo**

**que**** serás por siempre el ángel**

**de**** mis sueños**

Sentada junto a la ventana seguía mirando las estrellas esperando a que el regresara, ya eran varias noches en las que el llegaba tarde y en su mente rondaba que le era infiel.

'Después de todo es lo justo', pensó y al escuchar que unas llaves abrían la puerta giro su cabeza para verlo entrar.

El rubio como cualquier otra noche desde lo de Hikari llegaba tarde a su apartamento y después de aventar las llaves a la mesa se quitaba la chaqueta y se iba a dormir.

Siempre era lo mismo, jamás pasaba tiempo en casa. De sus cursos cuando regresaba no tardaba mucho en irse otra vez para regresar hasta después de la media noche.

Hikari se levanto, estaba decidida a hablar con el, no soportaría que la siguiera ignorando de esa forma, cualquier cosa que ella hiciera o dijera era como si el no la escuchara ni la viera.

Lo siguió a su recamara pero antes que ella pasara, la puerta del cuarto fue cerrada con fuerza impidiendo el paso a la chica.

Toco una vez pero nadie abrió.

Se quedo viendo la puerta con una mirada sombría, no podía ocultar el dolor que se acumulaba en su alma.

Se tapo la cara con las manos y trato de no llorar.

Sabía que ella había sido la culpable de que el la tratase así pero... no merecía ese trato, no de esa manera!!

**Aquí estoy, ya me ves**

**suplicándote**** perdón**

**si**** en verdad te falle**

**no**** fue esa mi intención**

**cúlpame**** y entierrame **

**en**** el pecho tu dolor**

**pero**** no te vayas nunca**

**no**** me ignores por favor**

"Tk, por favor ábreme quiero hablar contigo", pidió tratando de aclarar su tono de voz.

De el otro lado de la puerta el rubio se mantenía acostado y escondía su cabeza bajo la almohada.

Sus ojos se mantenían hinchados mientras luchaban por que las lágrimas no escaparan de su prisión.

"Tk, te lo suplico solo escúchame", pidió nuevamente la voz tras la puerta.

Hikari sentía que moría con cada momento que pasaba. Amaba a Tk pero esto la desgarraba, necesitaba su perdón, lo necesitaba...

Tk se paro de su cama, se limpio las lágrimas y camino hacia la puerta acercando su mano a la perilla. Recargo su frente en la puerta y titubeo en abrir.

"Tk, te necesito, por favor perdóname, esto que haces me esta matando"

Una lagrima escapo de su prisión y rodó por su mejilla. Tk bajo la mirada y contuvo el llanto.

"Hikari tu recuerdo me atormenta", susurro con la voz entrecortada y sin decir mas ni hacer nada, regreso a su cama y se oculto entre la almohada nuevamente.

Hikari oyó claramente lo que dijo y aguantando el llanto, camino hacia ahora su cuarto, cerro la puerta y ahí junto a la entrada se dejo caer para poder llorar, ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas para opacar su llanto.

**Que difícil descubrir**

**el**** vació en tu mirar**

**donde**** ardía aquel incendio**

**sobrenatural**

La mañana llego pronta, ya casi había pasado un mes en que las cosas iban mal. Hikari se levanto y camino hacia la sala, ahí estaba el, sentado en el sofá.

'Negro?', pensó al verlo, pero que le extrañaba?, desde hace tiempo ese chico rubio portaba negro en su vestir algo que no hacía mucho desde que ellos andaban.

Se sentó frente a el y lo miro fijamente.

Aquellos ojos azules que una vez portaron brillo ya no lo llevaban. Interrogante siguió mirándolo tratando de averiguar por que la trataba así.

El desvió la mirada pero aun así Hikari noto el dolor, noto ese hueco en el alma que ella había ayudado a que se fabricara dentro de el y se recrimino.

Se acerco levemente y con su mano rozo la mejilla de su amado. Tk cerro los ojos al sentir la suave y fría brisa que le rodeaba, respiro profundamente y una nueva lágrimas lo traiciono.

Hikari se entristeció, no quería que llorara. Se acerco titubeante y beso la lagrima.

El nuevamente se aparto al contacto y tallo su cara con las manos, se dirigió a la cocina y se empezó a preparar café.

La chica le miraba desde el sofá y se abraso a si misma, tenía frió, nadie mas que los brazos de Tk podían opacar ese frió que la carcomía, nadie mas que ese rubio que ahora la ignoraba y cuando lo trataba de tocar huía.

Que paso con lo que antes sentían?, acaso fue todo borrado por una infidelidad??

Ella no quiso hacerlo, insistía. Pero si no quiso, por que lo hizo a fin de cuentas?

Cerró los ojos tratando de imaginarse que Tk le rodeaba con sus brazos y la empezaba a besar pero el ruido de pasos la regresaron a la realidad.

El rubio apareció con una pequeña jarra y dos tazas. Hikari las vio, dos? quizás consideraba en hacer las paces...

El rubio tomo entre sus manos las dos tazas y sonrió con ironía mientras escapo una nueva lágrima de su prisión.

Dejo una taza sobre la mesa y la otra la regreso a su lugar.

Las esperanzas de Hikari desaparecieron al presenciar el acto, quizás Tk jamás la perdonaría...

El rubio regreso y se sirvió un poco de café. Luego empezaba a tomar sorbos mientras trataba de no pensar.

Hikari solo le contemplaba aun abrazándose a ella misma, tenía frió y llevaba con sigo un gran dolor dentro de su alma. Se le quedaba mirando esperanzada a que el chico la notara pero eso no sucedió, el rubio termino de beber su café y recogió todo.

**Escondida en un rincón**

**con**** el mundo del revés**

**y**** que todo sea culpa**

**de**** mi estupidez**

Cerro sus ojos mientras se acostaba en el sillón, con los simples sonidos de los pasos de el podía saber lo que hacía.

Oyó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y un pequeño susurro de adiós. Sonrió inconscientemente, por lo menos eso era algo pero no se levanto.

Ahí acostada se quedo pensativa, debería buscar otro apartamento o quizás regresaría con sus padres, la situación con Tk no cambiaba y claramente eso le estaba afectando mucho, quizás ya no lo intentaría mas, quizás ya era hora de afrontar la verdad y dejarse de falsas esperanzas.

Y aun seguía pensando, como era posible que le hubiera engañado??

Lloro una vez más con amargura. Después de todo esa noche lo había disfrutado, nadie la había forzado las cosas se habían dado solas y sin percatarse el error ya estaba hecho.

Agito su cabeza con reproche, no merecía el perdón de Tk tenía que afrontar lo que sucedía, afrontar y darse cuenta de su error y darse cuenta de lo que había perdido por un simple arrebato de pasión...

Volvió a sollozar, no quería perderle lo amaba, tenía que intentarlo aun que fuese una vez mas, un solo intento, un solo aliento mas que le dedicaría, una lagrima mas, una disculpa, una suplica...

Se limpio las lagrimas, tenía que prepararse para lo que haría y fuera cual fuera la respuesta de el rubio ella la aceptaría y si el ya no quería verla se marcharía y dejaría que el rehiciera su vida sin ella...

Oyó la puerta, las horas habían pasado y el rubio regresaba nuevamente.

Entro cabizbajo, lanzo las llaves a la mesa y se dirigió a su habitación. Hikari le siguió titubeante, necesitaba hablar con el pero... había algo diferente.

Espero unos segundos y opto por pasar.

Ahí estaba el, semi desnudo. Le miro unos momento, hace cuanto tiempo que el no la tomaba entre sus brazos y la hacía sentir única?

Añoraba esa pasión, la ansiaba, la extrañaba, la necesitaba. El la había hecho adicto a esa droga, haciéndola sentir tan bien, tan deseada, tan amada, tan especial...

Bajo la mirada con dolor, el ni siquiera ahora le hablaba. Volvió a mirarlo y el rubio se vestía nuevamente pero lo extraño es que ahora no vestía nada color negro.

La chica se extraño un poco y sintió un dejo de alegría en su alma, quizás ahora algo había cambiado...

Camino hacía el y cuando estaba apunto de hablar el termino de vestirse tomo rápido una pequeña caja que estaba en el buró y se marcho dejándola nuevamente sola.

"Tk no te vayas quiero hablarte", pidió mientras le seguía.

El rubio simplemente se limito a seguir su camino, tomo sus llaves, su chaqueta y salio.

Ella estaba decidida no quería esperar un día mas, así que le siguió en su trayecto.

**Aquí estoy, ya me ves**

**suplicándote**** perdón**

**si**** en verdad te falle**

**no**** fue esa mi intención**

**cúlpame**** y entierrame**

**en**** el pecho tu dolor**

**pero**** no te vayas nunca**

**no**** me dejes por favor**

A pesar que estaba a un lado de el pareciese que ella no estaba. Seguía a Tk y al darse cuenta que el no diría nada opto por hablar mientras agachaba la cabeza y su vista miraba el suelo.

"Tk... se que me odias por lo que hice, yo... Tk, se que no tengo perdón, que si realmente te amara no te habría engañado pero por favor escúchame yo te amo y aun que te aya engañado no sabes como me lo reprocho por que perdí lo mas valioso en mi vida, te perdí a ti Tk"

Guardo silencio, el rubio seguía sin decir nada. Se detuvo un momento en el camino para comprar una rosa y continuo sin hablarle a su acompañante.

Hikari sintió su corazón romperse pedazo por pedazo, una rosa?, el sabía perfectamente que eran sus flores favoritas!, qué pensaba hacer?, regalársela a su amante?, que descaro!!

Aguanto enormemente las ganas de abofetearlo y gritarle que la estaba lastimando, mordió sus labios y se volvió a abrasar a ella misma, hacia frió...

'Después de todo no soy quien para decir nada', se dijo en su mente mientras trataba de aguantar las lagrimas que no aguantaban por salir y demostrar que agonizaba lentamente por dentro.

"Si no quieres decirme nada lo comprenderé, mañana mismo me iré a casa de mis padre, no te preocupes no te molestare mas", respondió con voz entrecortada mientras paraba su caminata.

El rubio también se detuvo y apretó el tallo de la rosa mientras agachaba la vista.

"Hikari, no sabes como me haces daño", susurro al fin.

"Tk, no quise hacerte daño por favor perdóname", dijo ella entre lagrimas.

"Cu-cuando Daisuke me dijo lo que paso entre ustedes dos sentí un dolor en mi pecho, dios... Hikari me sentí morir, no quería creerlo, no quería creerle!!", decía mientras unas lagrimas lo traicionaban.

"Tk...", susurro mientras trataba de no sollozar aun mas.

"Estos días han sido un infierno, no sabía si creerle. Hikari, me la pase pensando una y otra vez en lo ocurrido, analizando lo que ah pasado", siguió sin despegar la vista de la rosa.

La chica levanto la vista, ahora venia el veredicto, que le diría?, quizás ella ya lo sabía.

"Sabes por que no me puse negro?, a ti no te gusta que vista así mi ángel, por eso no me vestí en ese color", sonrió con dolor mientras se miraba a si mismo.

'Cómo la había llamado?, ángel?', en su rostro se ilumino su mirada y una sonrisa se mostró, pero guardo control no quería ilusionarse aun.

"Pero para que desviar el tema?, sabes perfectamente que mi corazón te pertenece mi pequeña, y aun que haya pasado eso no puedo evitar amarte aun con toda mi alma", el rubio hablaba con la voz ahogada en dolor.

"Yo también te amo Tk, lo eres todo para mi!", le respondió con gran alegría y esperanza.

"Hikari yo..., yo...", aguardo un momento para aclarar su voz y saco una pequeña caja de su bolsillo y la abrió mientras miraba fijamente el contenido. "Hikari, yo te amo aun, siempre me ha guiado tu luz, tu siempre has sido y serás mi luz, Hikari sin ti no puedo vivir"

La chica de la luz lloraba de la emoción, Tk la estaba perdonando!! no podía sentirse mas alegre y feliz así que corrió a sus brazos pero el rubio se hinco en el césped.

"Hikari me hubiera gustado que fueras mi esposa", susurro con la voz en un hilo.

"Esposa, había escuchado bien?", la chica se emociono tanto que otra vez se lanzaría a abrasarlo pero cayo en cuenta de algo, "me hubiera gustado?", por qué hablaba como si hubiera sido algo pasado?.

"Jamás pude pedirte que fueras mi esposa, sabes? compre este anillo hace poco, pero aun no me decidía como pedírtelo aun que creo que ya es inútil", siguió tratando de ser lo mas claro posible.

"Por que dices eso Tk? me asustas, aun es posible, yo te quiero y si deseo casarme con tigo Tk es lo mas maravilloso que podría pasarme en esta vida", respondió entre lagrimas mientras que se hincaba junto a el.

Tk coloco la rosa y el anillo en el césped mientras trataba de no llorar.

"Pero aun así, Hikari quieres casarte con migo?"

"Claro que quiero!", respondió mientras lo abrasaba y le besaba.

El rubio sintió la brisa fresca de la tarde y un calor envolviendo sus labios, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación, sonrió ligeramente y supo que eso significaba un si.

"Te amo Hikari, siempre te amare", susurro, coloco un beso suyo en sus dedos y luego con los mismos dedos toco el césped que estaba bajo la rosa y el anillo depositando ahí su beso.

Levanto su mirada al cielo, ni una estrella había salido. 

Su mirada era vidriosa pero luego se transformo en una lagrima, una sola lagrima, un solo deseo que no podría ser y un solo hasta luego que jamás sería el adiós.

El rubio se levanto y miro fijamente el lugar frente a él.

La chica que aun no entendía le miro y luego decidió mirar lo que el veía con tanto dolor, y hasta ese entonces se dio cuenta que frente a ella se encontraba una lapida, una lapida con su nombre escrito en ella.

Palideció y se asusto, que pasaba??, y así como se pregunto las respuestas acudieron y recordó la luz, la luz que se aproximaba...

Miro sus manos, eran ahora de un color pálido transparente. Una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos, entonces por eso Tk jamás le hablo?

Y comprendió todo, se paro aun algo temerosa y miro fijamente el lugar, volvió su mirada al rubio y luego quedo algo pensativa.

'Creo que es hora de dejarte ir', susurro con dolor.

La chica miro su mano, el anillo que Tk había traído se había colocado en su mano, "hubiera sido hermoso ser tu esposa", susurro con la voz entrecortada.

Iba a dar un paso pero... sería mas difícil, ahora ella no podía hacer nada más, el tenia que ser feliz y ella aun así lo cuidaría, siempre lo cuidaría.

Camino lentamente hacia el y le beso tierna y calmadamente, luego así como un soplo en el viento su imagen lentamente desapreció mientras se perdía en la lejanía, pero entre tanta oscuridad relucía una luz, una pequeña piedrita en su mano que siempre la guiaría y no la dejaría en la oscuridad.

Y en aquella noche helada, en la brisa de el viento las gotas heladas formaban una lagrima de olvido y susurraban una suplica de perdón.

Un soplo fresco, Tk se abraso a si mismo, tenia frió.

"Frió?", interrogo un joven mientras le colocaba una chaqueta.

"Que haces por aquí Ken?", interrogo algo asombrado pero a la vez agradecido por la chaqueta.

"Fui a buscarte a tu apartamento y como no te encontré imagine que estarías aquí", respondió mientras dejaba una pequeña rosa junto a la de Tk.

"Después de todo se lo dijiste", susurro el chico al ver el anillo.

"Si", respondió el rubio mientras se daba la media vuelta.

"Y que piensas hacer ahora?", le siguió Ken.

"No lose, pero creo que el tiempo lo dirá", respondió con una ligera sonrisa, apretó la chaqueta un poco mas para sentir tibio su cuerpo y se fue caminando junto a Ken por aquel pasillo tan largo y extenso que conducía a casa...

Pero a al final de el lado contrario, aya muy arriba de aquel extenso gran pasillo un pequeño brillo relucía siempre indicando que había una luz y que esa luz llevaba esperanza para no estar sola...

Y en aquella noche despejada, pareciese que la luna era envidiosa ya que no dejaba que nadie más se mostrara ante ella y brillaba con toda fuerza mezclada entre amarillo y rojo. Rojo por el final de algo pero amarillo por el principio de otro... 

**Aquí estoy, ya me ves**

**suplicándote**** perdón**

**si**** en verdad te falle**

**no**** fue esa mi intención**

**cúlpame**** y entierrame**

**en**** el pecho tu dolor**

**pero**** no te vayas nunca**

**no**** me dejes por favor.**

Comentarios: Y yo aun sigo sin saber, a que operación novatos se refieren?? ¬¬ perdonen por no estar actualizada pero aun sigo con mi duda, eh visto varios fics que dicen eso y aun que no soy una novata novata la curiosidad no me deja en paz, ese cus cus como suelo llamarle ^^

Pero continuando con el fic...y bien, creen que aun sigo con el toque o no?, vaya si que no me venía la inspiración y de repente paff en una sola noche escribí el song fic n______n

Y que tal me quedo?, les gusto?, espero y si, la verdad cuando leí esta canción me vino a la mente realizar de esta manera el fic, Hikari murió en el accidente y no sabía que ya estaba muerta, por esa razón Tk no le hablaba, así que así desarrolle lentamente el fic ^^

La canción se llama Esperanza y la canta Enrique Iglesias, muchas gracias por corregirme Anime Girl ahora si ya lo corregí! ^^

Y si lose, el titulo no tiene nada que ver con el fic pero jejje siempre hago eso, que les sorprende?? n___nU

Cualquier cosa me mandan un mail a r1911s@hotmail.com o facilítense la vida y dejen un review! ^^

Jaamataashita


End file.
